Dreaming of You
by DemonQueen17
Summary: A lemon-scented dream brings two characters together no matter how far apart they are.


Disclaimer: Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to Capcom.   
  
This story takes place after the battle against Fou-lu, specifically after Ursula's search for General Rhun. You could call it a sequel to my other story "Life, Love and the Pursuit of Happiness". It contains adult situations, in other words, sexual content and absolutely not suitable for readers under 18. All thoughts are in italics. Reader discretion is advised.  
  
Dreaming of You  
  
It had been a very difficult day. Trying to come to terms about her Grandfather's death while trying to help the remaining troops rebuild Chedo had been virtually impossible for Ursula. It had been virtually impossible for just about everyone who knew him. General Rhun was a very brave and dedicated officer as well as an inspiration to the Imperial Army. The only way they could get overcome their grief publicly was through work.  
  
Night had set in. Ursula became exhausted after a long day's work. She had to spend the night at the inn right by the gates of Chedo. It was then that the pain came crashing down on her. Tears that she would never shed in front of the other troops came down in torrents from her eyes. It was too much for her to hold in. Somehow, she ended up crying herself to sleep. Sleep gave way to dreams.  
  
At the same time, the rest of the party was making their way back to Wyndia. During the trip, Cray started wonder about Ursula and how she was doing with herself. Ever since he made the biggest sacrifice by killing Elina, images of Ursula kept appearing in his mind from time to time. This is crazy! I'm not falling in love with Ursula, am I? Then again, I can't stop thinking about her. Gotta admit she is kinda cute. She was very good at helping us out in battle. Guess I am falling in love with her. Doesn't that just beat all.   
  
Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder getting him of his train of thought. "Earth to Cray", Nina said.   
  
"Huh, what is it, Nina?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that you looked like you were in some kind of trance. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" A few shades of red started to appear on his face.  
  
"Because you're blushing."   
  
"I am not blushing." He started to blush even more.  
  
"Yes, you are. Your face is completely red. It's Ursula, isn't it? You can tell me."  
  
"What makes you think that it's Ursula?"  
  
"It couldn't be anyone else. It's definitely not Deis."  
  
"I heard that. - Says Deis", Ershin replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryu asked.  
  
"I think Cray's in love with Ursula."   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The fact that he's blushing so many shades of red should be obvious. I can tell when there's someone he likes. He always blushes when you bring it up. Cray's done that since we were kids."  
  
"Are you done analyzing me yet? We should head for the nearest town. It's getting late. We'll head out first thing in the morning", Cray said.  
  
I wonder why he's so testy. Ryu thought. Oh, well.  
  
They arrived at Lyp as it was getting dark so they decided to spend the night at the inn. When he was finally settled in for the night, Cray started to dream. Although they were separated by distance, he and Ursula found themselves together in the same dream.  
  
She was standing in front of a window in an unknown bedroom with a beautiful view of the night sky. Ursula knew that his presence drew near. She felt him coming closer until he was right behind her. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm pull her towards a muscular body. She then felt her bun becoming undone, her hair cascading down her back and being pushed to the side.  
  
"Somehow, I had a feeling you'd be here", said Ursula.  
  
"Who did you expect?", Cray asked.  
  
Soft lips then began trailing kisses slowly up and down the side of her neck while strong hands slowly began exploring her body through her uniform. Ursula began to feel weak in the knees, trying desperately to stand. Cray's hands began roaming up and down her body, at times stroking her tail. Her tail flicked from side to side, at times hitting Cray in the legs. Her heart started beating faster and faster. Ursula had never experienced such sensations before.   
  
Cray, on the other hand, had to take his time with Ursula. He had had sexual relations with a few women. Therefore he knew exactly what to do, especially when it was their first time.   
  
Ursula felt herself being turned around. She found herself staring into those beautiful blue eyes of his, knowing what he wanted from her because she wanted the same from him.  
  
Before he did anything else, Cray said, "there's something that I've been wanting to tell you before we parted ways in Chedo. I don't how you're going to take it but, just hear me out."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I don't know how to say this but, I've fallen in love with you ever since you joined us to fight against Fou-lu. I'll admit that at first, I thought you were this obnoxious, annoying, unfeeling, uncaring robotic soldier whose purpose was to follow orders to perfection. But I was wrong. Underneath that cold exterior, there was side of you that no one else has seen. In your own way, you tried to comfort me after I found Elina and did what she asked me to do."  
  
"But I thought you were in love with the Princess."  
  
"I thought I was at first. Then you came in the picture. I guess my love for Elina was more of a brotherly love than a romantic love. I basically grew up with her and Nina. Yeah, there were other girls but there was nothing there. By now, Nina and Ryu have already figured it out. Elina was special to me as well as Nina. And so are you."  
  
Tears of joy started to fall down Ursula's cheeks. "You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that because I've felt the same way about you the longer we got to know each other."  
  
"Well, doesn't that beat all, eh? You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."  
  
Cray then took Ursula's face in both his hands and kissed fully on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She was surprised at first but she was soon doing the same. Cray's hands left her face and slowly trailed down her neck and down her sides. From time to time, he caressed the base of her tail. His lips started trailing up and down her neck, returning to her lips.   
  
Ursula hesitantly started exploring his body in response to his touch, removing his shirt in the process, letting it fall unto the floor. She felt the smoothness of his skin and the rippling muscle underneath. She also took the time to stroke his tail. He shuddered at her touch and growled with pleasure. He started breathing heavily.   
  
Cray responded by carefully removing her tunic and her bra, dropping them unto the floor, as well as his fingerless gloves. He took in the sight of her body's curves. Her abdomen was firm and her breasts were not very large but were right for a woman her size. He then started massaging her breasts, pushing her towards the bed in the center of the room. Ursula could only moan in response. He paused and carried her to the bed, laying her down in the center.   
  
Cray then proceeded to remove Ursula's boots. He then slowly began removing her pants along with her panties, caressing her legs at the same time. Her legs were perfectly toned. He then removed his pants. Ursula then sat up and turned her back to Cray, drawing her knees to her chest as shyness overtook her. She then looked back at his legs. Ursula was never able to notice his narrow hips and the amount of muscle in his thighs and calves. Her eyes widened at the sight of that part of anatomy between his legs. She was surprised at its size and thought of it inside her.  
  
"I've never done this before."  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything. Don't worry. I'll take my time. Just remember that I'll never hurt you."  
  
Then like an animal on the prowl, Cray crawled over to Ursula. He stared at her again with eyes for a brief moment and resumed his attention on her breasts by licking one while massaging the other. Ursula's back arched at the feel of his slightly rough tongue licking her breast demanding for more.   
  
Cray then started exploiting that sensitive area between legs while tending to her breasts. Ursula gasped and started moving her hips at his touch, gripping the sheets. His fingers started going faster and faster until she came for the first time.   
  
He then started a slow trail of kisses down her body until he stopped between her legs. Cray pushed her legs apart and started licking that spot. Ursula tried to close her legs but his strong hands kept them apart. He then started to lick her spot. Her responses came in gasps and cries of pleasure. She began moving her hips faster and faster, her hands reflexively gripping the sheets, her tail thrashing beneath her, tickling Cray's chest. His tail started swishing behind him. It was if she was floating on a sea of pleasure. Her mind went numb when she climaxed.   
  
"I take it that you enjoyed that, eh?"  
  
Ursula could only look at Cray and nod. It took some time for her to recover. When she recovered, she said, "of course I did."  
  
"Maybe you'll enjoy this more. But I have to warn you. It will hurt at first. I'll go slow, ok?" She nodded in response. He then started slowly to move inside her up to the base of his knot. Although her barrier had broken from combat training, she was still a virgin.   
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
"It's okay. Keep going."   
  
Cray started with slow thrusts inside her. He built up a slow and steady rhythm inside her. Ursula wrapped her legs around Cray's waist, just below his tail; he, in turn, grabbed her hips, keeping himself inside her. Moans of pleasure escaped her throat, demanding more. He happily obliged. Cray began thrusting faster and faster inside her, grunting and growling in pleasure. Soon, each thrust brought them closer to a climax. Wave of pleasure kept building upon wave of pleasure.   
  
Their cries of pleasure resonated throughout the room. Cray kept thrusting faster and faster until they came to a climax that had been built. Because of his Woren nature, Cray's climax lasted much longer than Ursula's. His knot nearly doubled in size, keeping him locked inside her.   
  
Cray moved to lay on his side, taking Ursula with him so his weight wouldn't crush her. His hand began a trail along Ursula's side.  
  
"So, I guess you enjoyed this as much as I did, though it was your first time."  
  
"Yes, I did. It was even better than I expected. I have to thank you. Now, I can't seem to pull out."  
  
"Oh, that. Um, I forgot to tell you that male Worens have a knot that keeps them inside women after making love and that we Worens have longer climaxes than humans or grass-runners. So, it'll be a while before I can pull out. Sorry."  
  
"I'll have to keep that in mind."  
  
Cray kissed her and soon closed his eyes in sleep, holding her in his arms. Ursula stared at him for a moment. He really looks peaceful when he's asleep, she thought. I must be hearing things, but am I hearing purring coming from him? She put her ear closer. She was actually hearing Cray purr in his sleep. Who would have thought? With that, she let his purring lull her to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Ursula then woke with a pleasurable feeling all over her body. What was that dream about? I must have an obsession with Cray. But, what a dream. Could it be a premonition of what might happen between us? Am I falling in love with him? I hope so. First thing in morning, I'll begin my search for Cray. There's nothing else for me here anyway. Oh well, I must get some sleep. She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Cray had a similar reaction to the dream. What a dream. I just wish she was here to make this dream a reality. Maybe, I'll head back to Chedo to see her again and possibly bring her on our journey. Might as well get some sleep.  
And with that, he went back to sleep.  
  
  
End......Maybe.  
  
Well, that's it for now. No, I'm not going to end it here. It took a while with work and writer's block. I believe in foreplay before the nitty-gritty. I can't read a lemon where the characters just rip each other's clothes off and have sex until they wear each other out. Most likely, I'll write a sequel to this story. Hope you enjoy it. Bye, for now.  



End file.
